


Kiss me

by heyselly



Category: Tini
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyselly/pseuds/heyselly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque le richissime Louis Tomlinson rencontre le ténébreux Harry Styles, les deux vont tomber amoureux inconditionnellement. Mais qui avouera son secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me

Adossé contre la tête de lit, le jeune homme réfléchissait. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il faisait ici, à quoi il servait.

Sans doute à rien. Il passait ses journées chez lui à regarder la télé. Son colocataire, Zayn Malik avait essayé de le dissuader à plusieurs reprises de l'accompagner à plusieurs fêtes, mais il ne voulait pas y aller, il n'aimait pas danser. Puis qui s'intéresserait à lui? Zayn qui lui avait l'habitude de boire, serait très vite allé voir ailleurs car la compagnie de Harry était ennuyante. Mais il s'en fichait après tout, un ami de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça change?

Ce soir là, Zayn était déterminé à faire changer d'avis Harry. Ce dernier était en train de légèrement s'endormir lorsqu'il vit une masse foncée rentrer en trombe dans sa chambre.

 

_"Zayn? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"_

 

Mais Zayn l'ignora. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux, le bouclé grimaça. Ensuite il fouilla dans l'armoire d'Harry et y sortit un jean slim noir et une chemise noire qu'il balança sur le lit de son ami.

 

_"Enfile ça. Maintenant."_

 

Harry décidait de l'écouter, après tout ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec Zayn, il ne voudrait rien entendre. Alors il souffla et partit dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller et revient dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Zayn avait un sourire collé sur le visage.

 

_"Rentre la chemise dans le pantalon. Et viens ici, je vais t'arranger tes cheveux."_

_"Comme ça?"_

 

Le brun acquiesça et fit signe à son ami de s'asseoir. Il s’exécuta et Zayn mis ses mains partout dans ses cheveux avant de relever sa mèche pour la mettre en arrière, il prit la bombe de laque et en mis partout sur ses cheveux.

 

_"Voilà babe."_

_"Merci Zayn."_

 

Il lui fit un léger clin d'oeil et ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre, Harry a moitié endormi. 


End file.
